


Baby Practice

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: Raising A Fawn [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Powers, Family Bondng, Family Fluff, Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Stolas (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Angel finds someone who can help them get practice around babies
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Series: Raising A Fawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Baby Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I made this while I was sick earlier this month??? i think and I listening to " Almost there" from Princess and the Frog when writing this

The hotel's private limo pulled up to the nicer side of the Pentagram area. Where the rich built walls out of money and made steel gates for their castles and pricey homes out of peasants bones. Not there kind of people, but it would have to do.

" This place seems..." Angel cringed. "...Unnerving.." Alastor looked around unhinged and clutching Angel's hands close to him.

" I was going to say scary as fuck!..But that works too.." Angel tried quipping, but it came out more nervously than he wanted.

As for today, they were seeking baby help, as the two were going to have a bundle of joy as their own soon and wanted some practice before the big day, and who would know what to do in this Moment?!

Prince Stolas and his bitch Pet Husband Blitzø! This should go well.

Angel met Stolas at an arranged VIP hang out while he was catching up Valentino, but he wasn't having it and sent Angel in for him. Figures. But sadly, the two could stop talking each other then jerking or fucking. Tips and numbers were exchanged and when Stolas found out the Overlord radio partner of Angel was expecting a dawn of their own, the bird needed to help his dear arachnid friend out.

" Betta' watch my man. He has precious cargo he's carrying!" Angel glared at the large oak door and placed a hand protectively in front of his tummy. He rubbed over it and hissed as Alastor had an amused yet annoyed look.

" Angel. Darling. I love you with every bit and piece of my stitched heart, but my blimp of a stomach needs to be in either your lap or a chair within the next few minutes or I'm committing a mass genocide...Again."

" One, you have a stitch heart? Two, yeah. I know. I'll getcha my lap or chair? Soon enough." He kisses his cheek and grinned as Alastor moves his neck, wanting more which Angel was happy to give out.

" W-Well, Ah..Y-yes," Alastor coughed nervously," D you realize ho-how many t-TIMES!" Alastor blushed at his voice crack." I-I eaten my own he-Heart," Alastor gasped,"...Right there mon Ange.." He purred as Angel peppered his face with kisses as well as his neck.

" Awwww, ya' so cute when you want my kisses." He snorted and kissed his cheek again.

" Horny too,—" before he could finish his sentence the door opened as the tall overlord Bird strutted out with a grin.

" Oh~, Angel Dust and Alastor! Finally you too showed up~" He smirked." Thought you'd never would!" " We need help if were havin' a kid~'. '' Angel snickered and kissed Alastor's cheek, causing his tail to this against his leg side.

" We come in! Come in~" Stolas chirped, walking back inside his castle.

" Are you sure about this, mon ange?" Alastor whispered.

" Yeah, we gotta figure out how to raise a baby soon and not later! We're about to have one and all we've done is shop like idiots!" Angel laminated.

" You we're the one who insisted on buying!" Alastor argued as Angel dragged him inside.

* * *

Inside the mansion-like building, the towering marble walls made the two feel like ants walking through a maze. Angel was already on the tall side, so Alastor felt even tinier in there.

" Just inside here; my darling dear Blitzy is playing with my dear Via!" Stolas chirped dramatically as Angel held his deer close to him.

" Oh yeah," Angel dragged our," You got a divorce right? How'd that go?" Angel questioned.

" _Ohohoho!_ The whole side of this pentagram shook practically from how loud we'd argued! Now she's with some other tacky avian, though she may have one that battle..I've won our war~" He cackled as Angel slowly regretted coming here, with his expecting mate.

When Stolas opened the door, they weren't expecting a tiny chick sitting on top of a tall Imp. She looks up and hoots in excitement, making a grabbing like motion at her father. She hoots happily when Stolas picks her up." Well, hello there my little chick!" He cooed, picking up Octavia from Blitzo's back and twirled around with her while Blitzo looked blacked out on the ground.

" Is your Imp fling dead?" Alastor narrowed his eyes and poked the Imp with his cane he brought along to help him walk better with the added weight.

" Oh yes! He's quite alright, just tired out from playing with my little chick~ Isn't that right Via? You love the attention you get!" She squeaked out a hoot and kicked her legs around in excitement, making her tutu flair out.

" Now! What seems to be your issue?" The bird overlord sat down with Octavia in his lap, squirming around and wiggling, trying to get comfy.

" We need help, dealin' with rasin' a kid." Angel explained, eyeing Octavia as she nibbled her father's fluff collar against his neck and shoulders. Stolas didn't seem to mind or notice what she was doing though.

" And, I'm only due in a few weeks from now." Alastor stated, rubbing his tummy," We just want some time to deal with taking care of a child to get used to them." Alastor explained. Angel and him reached the soft, velvet couch and he helped him down slowly onto the couch with a grin." H-hopefully, you can help us?" He questioned.

" _Hm_? I don't see why not!" The owl overlord grins," Oh, I could use a break. I love my Via, but she is such a hassle, isn't she Blitzy?~" He grins and leans over, helping the Imp upward. Blitzo groaned loudly as he had a marker over his cheeks and looked around dizzily.

" I think he agrees," Angel snorted, watching Blitzo snore loudly in the birds arm." I thought this guy hates you too, seems like ya' did a great job at catchin' him up though~" Angel teased with a smirk.

" A few dates and a few fucks seemed to help us," Stolas laid Blitzo over his shoulder and picked up a blanket," Speaking of that! I'll go with him for a while~ She's already been fed and changed! All she needs is some play time and a nap! If you two can take on a overlord," He eyed Angel as he giggled nervously," Then you can take care of Octavia~" Stolas hummed.

" Got it." Alastor nodded.

" We can do this; don't worry Stol's," He shot a gun finger at him and nods," We got your little chick-...where the fuck did she go?" Angel freaked out and looked around the room frantically.

" Ahem." Angel looked up. He saw Alastor holding the little baby in his pawns as she was shaking a tiny rag dog with a grin." Oh."

" _Are you sure you can take care of my little baby_?" Stolas hooted anxiously.

"-YES! WE ARE-!" Blitzo kicked his legs back in forth, immediately jumping up after hearing what Stolas was on about." Move it! I'm exhausted as fuck! We're goin' to sleep!" He cussed out, shaking his fist in the air.

" Told you we got this! We're fine~" Angel wrapped his second set of arms around Alastor middle and held his arms around Octavia as well, who wiggle and hoots happily.

" I suppose!-WAIT! MY BABY!" He screeched.

" _STOLAS_!"

* * *

Angel and Alastor weren't expecting it to be an easy ride with watching the child of a overlord for a few hours, trying to figure out how to gauge a baby somewhat. Reading books could only get you so far, so this could do them some good. Though they weren't expecting what they got.

" That's it!" Angel yelled through the halls." I give up! Where is that little bird?" He looked under a table after losing her again in hide an' seek.

" How do you keep escaping from Angel and coming to me?" He perked up and turned back to the room he just left, after hearing Alastor whispering. He snuck over to the room and peeked inside, seeing little Octavia sitting against the floor and grinning up at Alastor. He wasn't fond of children, but after finding out he was having one, he was slowly getting better at his feelings. Though, he couldn't lie that Octavia was an adorable baby, and a sneaky one as well. She made a squeaking noise and shook her hands up at Alastor, whimpering and continuing on.

The deer stared a few moments. His frequency picking up from confusion." U-Umm..What," He stepped back, only to immediately retract his movement as she whimpered loudly." A-Angel?!" He swallowed nervously and looked around, sighing in content when he saw the familiar demon walking into the room.

" Think she's tryin' to get you to pick her up Al'? That it? Is that what you want?" Angel squatted down, pressing a finger into her sides and proceeded to tickle her. She chirped and giggled, trying to escape him by wiggling away." I'll take that as a yes babe!"

" How do I? Do this again?" Alastor inquired.

" Here," Angel hummed softly and scooped the baby into his arms. He held her close to his chest and demonstrated to Alastor what to do next," So ya' see how I'm holding her? Well, just do the same, but I'm goin' to safely move her from my arms to yours." Angel stepped forward and held the baby in his arms over his mates." Slowly..slowly...ah, there we go! Al' ya' a natural. And says the guy who doesn't like kids, hm?" He grins cockily, seeing Alastor stun silent while he holds the little chick.

" Al'? Alastor?" He shook his hand in front of his face." Al'? Are you alive by any chance?"

Alastor stared at the infant nestled in his arms, cuddling so close to his chest that they probably could hear his beating heart in his chest. She clung to him tightly as his eyes caught something that made him practically burst into tears in the moment. In his arms, Octavia's small tail feathers soon wrapped around the top of his tummy, almost like she was protecting the baby, even though nothing was happening.

"-Al? Al?! Oh, shit. God. You're cryin'! What's the matter?" Angel desperately asked, moving closer to him, but making sure that he was okay to touch him with a hug. The deer shook his head as he soon realized that indeed, he was crying. Tiny black droplets came from his eyes. He frantically sniffed and wiped at his face, trying to get rid of them, but it was no use after Angel saw him like this.

" Hey hey, shhhh..shhhhh. It's alright. It's alright," He stepped closer and held a hand up," Can I?" He whispered. After getting a clear nod from Alastor, Angel wrapped his arms around him." What's gotcha' all sad now?" Angel asked, holding him close and leading him back to the couch to sit on.

" _O-Oh_ Angel..." Alastor blubbered out with tears pouring from his eyes. Still, he held Octavia close to his chest, who seemed to not notice Alastor break down happening just above her." I-I just...O-Oh lord..," He wiped at his eyes, feeling them stream down from them with no sign of stopping," Angel, I-In a few months..weeks!," He laughed wetly," We're having a child, just like this little one...A-A few weeks." He sniffled and covered his face with his arm." T-Thisis so...so silly..Why am I even crying?!" He croaked," I'M h-Happy!" He laughed and kept drying to dry his tears away.

" Oh, Al'.." Angel smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around him and slowly began to rock slightly, trying to calm him down," It's alright, this is all normal." He chuckled and planted a few kisses against his cheek," You're just excited..and happy..and all these other emotions rolled into one right now. And nobody's questioning why either! This is a baby and you're just so happy. No reason why you shouldn't even be.." Angel held him close, feeling Alastor tears slowly drying up.

" You know...," Angel held him closer to him," I think they'd be a great playmate for our kid. Best friends and all that.." He whispered, running his hands up and down the bump with sheer happiness.

" I'd like that...v-very much. She's s-such a sweet little thing, even if s-she's a devil." Alastor jokes, laughing wetly. As he did, Angel swore he could hear a radio recording of a faint laugh track and awwing from the audience but he didn't want to ruin this moment.

" I can see why you like her then.." Angel laid his head against his shoulder and smiled down at him," Alastor, I love you so much..." He nuzzled Alastor's neck with a smile." You'll be a fuckin' badass mom, or whatever you wanna be called." Angel's cheeks glowed when he heard Alastor chuckle at his joke.

" A mix I'd hope.." He smiled at his quip," But I don't think Stolas will appreciate that fowl language of yours.." He snorted.

" Eh, whatever..The guys not so clean either." Angel chuckled, only to widen his eyes instantly when he felt Alastor claws under his chin." Al..?"

He pressed a kiss into Angel's lips with a smile," I love you, mon ange.." He purred with a tired smile.

" God you've never looked cuter.." Angel expressed, making Alastor's cheeks brighten as Angel pulled him in closer to kiss his lips again.

* * *

" I'm telling you, this was a fucking good idea. You're brat seems to like to drain all the energy from us. Told you Stolas, this was a good idea." Blitzo said, stretching his back out.

" I suppose," Stolas laminated," Though, I hope those two are doing okay!" Stolas frets." She can be such a little handful."

" _Yeah, I realized_." Blitzo grumbled dryly.

The door cracked open from Blitzo, he pushed open the door and stopped immediately after. Stolas didn't notice the Imp stopping quickly on arrival, and stormed into the room, looking for his Octavia." Sweetie?" He hooted, flicking his head around, looking for her." Where are they?!" He screeched, twirling around to see Blitzo staring at the couch.

" Well, I'll be damned."

"You'll be damned over what?! And don't use that fowl language around-?" The overlord finally looked down to see Angel Dust sprawled out against the couch, holding Alastor close to him, arms over his bump and Octavia laying on top of them, finally asleep." O-Oh my.." Stolas slipped out.

" Haven't seen this before." Blitzo dryly pointed out.

"I guess they got a hang of things then? If they're able to do this we should think of asking them to babysit more! More date nights together~" Stolas purred to Blitzo as he scattered out of the room.

" _I'm calling their ride or whatever!"_

Stolas laughed, wrapping a wing around his chick's body and picked her up. He pressed a kiss into her cheek, leaving the two to rest till the Princess came to pick them up. They seemed to have gotten a hang of this parenting thing down.


End file.
